Resoluções de Ano Novo!
by Darkrose-Rei
Summary: Resoluções de Ano Novo... Vc diz q faz e acontece no ano vindouro, mas nunca mexe um dedo pra mudar XD Vejamos o caso de Shun de Andrômeda... Qual será a mudança que ele deseja pra sua vida?Presente de amigo secreto para a Hamiko o


Gente... Aqui é a **Darkrose** e essa é a minha primeira fic... Sim, leram certo, mas antes deixem-me explicar corretamente... Minha primeira fic com um personagem que pra ser sincera eu não sou chegada... O **Shun**! XD Maaasss, como desafio pessoal e presente de amigo secreto da **Hamiko**, resolvi por à prova minhas habilidades de escritora e cá estou nessa "roubada"! XDDD Hamiko, espero sinceramente que goste e que não se sinta ofendida... Aliás, shunzetes (é assim que vocês se denominam? o.O) por favor, tenham piedade dessa pobre ficwritter ú.ù – faz pose de donzela em apuros.

Se ficar OCC, The O.C. (gosto tanto desse seriado... porque a Marissa morreu? Chatos! ) PCC ou qualquer CC assim... (uepa! Aqui não tem cc não!! ù.ú ... Minha fic eh cheirosinha XD/ Shun: Seria o cúmulo se a **minha **fic fedesse ¬¬/ Dark: Não se mete na minha introdução ¬¬) perdoem-me XD

Agora que já chorei e pedi perdão trocentas vezes, deixa eu chutar o Ritsu pro canto e começar a fic!!! \o/

**Resoluções de Ano Novo!!!**

**By Darkrose**

**Prólogo: Decisão!! – A luta flamejante de um homem com H maiúsculo!!** (e se alguém disser que é de homossexual vai me deixar muito magoa ú.ù... Digo – pigarreia - ... Vai levar porrada!!! Ù.Ú)

Fim de tarde em Tokyo. Shun estava entediado zapeando por diversos canais a esmo sem se deter em nenhum.

Shun: Uuuuuáááááá!!! – espreguiçou-se sonolento – Que tédio! Nada pra fazer e nem um bico arranjei pra esse fim de ano... Vou ter que depender das coisas do meu irmão de novo!

Seus olhos verdes passearam preguiçosamente pela sala até notar a bagunça que ele e seu irmão deixaram ali desde a mudança para o pequeno apartamento.

Shun: Já sei como vou ocupar o tempo!!

Ele levantou do sofá e ficou descendo as caixas e guardando cada objeto no local mais adequado. Tropeçou na tampa de uma delas que estava jogada ali.

Shun: Aiiieee!!!! – encarou a caixa frustrado quando reparou nos papéis, agendas e livros que se espalharam pelo chão.

Shun: Olha só... Achei meus livros!!!

Shun ficou folheando uma página de um de seus livros quando alguns papéis que serviam de marca-páginas caíram.

Shun: Opa! Que é isso?

_**Resoluções de Ano Novo – 2006**_

Shun começou a ler cada item escrito enquanto puxava pela memória se tinha sido bem sucedido ou não.

_**Não dar problemas para onii-san!!** Eu gosto dele e não quero lhe dar mais dor de cabeça (pra isso serve a bruxa da Pandora, aquela poser de gothic-Lolita que passou do prazo de validade!)_

Shun, sorrindo sem graça: Beeem... levando em consideração que eu não me meti em mais nenhuma encrenca muito séria (a não ser o dia em que um cara me chamou pra ser modelo... Eu aceitei e fui com ele no seu estúdio. O dia tava muito quente e o dono do estúdio gentilmente me ofereceu um copo de chá gelado... Tão gostooosoo!! De pêssego – olhos brilhantes - Daí senti um sono tão grande e ele me deixou deitar numa cama tããããão macia... Lembro vagamente que quando acordei encontrei o Ikki surrando algumas pessoas e a June ao meu lado me ajudando a me vestir... Mas não lembro de ter dormido com ela... Que estranho... E ela tava chorando... Estranho mesmo u.u Mas teve também aquele dia... E aquele outro... E mais aquele)... Éééé... Eu não dei mais trabalho pro onii-chan! CONSEGUI!!

_**Ler mais livros ao invés de ficar só jogado no sofá **Assim talvez eu pare de ficar comprando tralhas que vendem nos comerciais_

Shun: Pulo essa...

_**Levar a June pra outros lugares **... Visitar a torre de Tokyo e as feirinhas de templos todos os dias está ficando chato_

Shun: Xiiii... Será que serve eu ter levado ela para as feirinhas de Kyoto ou de Osaka? Argh!! Claro que não! Sou um péssimo namorado! Oh June! Me puna com seu chicote, eu mereço!!! Sou um péssimo namorado... PÉSSIMO!! ME PERDOE, JURO QUE NÃO QUERIA SER TÃO RUIM!!!

_**Convencer a June de largar esse emprego que ela arranjou ¬¬** Não sei por que uma vendedora precisa usar chicote e cinta-liga Aliás, não sei por que ela não me deixa buscá-la no trabalho... Eu queria tanto ajudá-la, ser mais prestativo ... Eu sei que ela é batalhadora, que trabalha pesado todos os dias... Ela vive me dizendo que vive recebendo umas duras dos chefes... Tadinha!_

Shun: Grrr!!!! AINDA NÃO FOI DESSA VEZ!! EU AINDA VOU CONHECER O CAFOFO ONDE ELA TRABALHA E DESCUBRIR PRA QUE ELA USA CHICOTE NUMA LOJA DE ROUPAS!!

_**Fazer o pessoal parar de me zoar de passivo...** Aliás, de onde será que veio essa idéia de passivo? E por que será que agora o pessoal pergunta se eu sou discípulo do Aldebaran? Um dia desses o Seiya me perguntou como faço pra controlar o "Grande Chifre" Acho que ele ainda não se recuperou das porradas de Hades!_

Shun: Pobre Seiya... As seqüelas da luta contra Hades ainda persistem! O pobrezinho continua a me dizer essas coisas sem nexo. Agora acrescentou que eu tenho o direito a usar o elmo do Aldebaran. Um dia a Saori recebeu uma encomenda do pessoal de Asgard e tinha um daqueles elmos vikings... E ela me deu de presente! Até que ela é gentil quando quer...

_**Arranjar um emprego!!** Talvez assim eu convença a June a mudar de emprego (Poxa... Mó mancada da Saori. Eu tentei avisar o pessoal, tentei dizer "Gente, se derrotarmos todos os caras maus a gente vai perder o trampo... A gente precisa de alguma desculpa pra salvar a mima... Mimosa da Saori das garras do mal. Mas ninguém me ouviu... Pra variar... Acho que pensaram que eu tava dominado por Hades e não me deram ouvidos, é isso... Eles são meus amigos... Eles me escutam)_

Shun: Argh!! Ainda não consegui nada! O Seiya arranjou um bico lá no porto, onde ele tem aquele cafofo nojento. O Shiryu dá aulas de Kung Fu, o Hyoga tá bancando o bailarino do Tolstoi e o onii-san é leão de chácara num inferninho de Shinjuku! E eu perdi aquele lance de modelo – os olho começam a marejar - Que fracasso que sou!! SAAOOOOORIIIII!!! DEIXA EU VOLTAR A SER SEU CAVALEIRO!!! EU ACEITO AQUELA MERRECA QUE VOCÊ ME PAGAVA!!! - começa a chorar desesperado

_**Não me incomodar com as zoeiras que meus amigos fazem comigo **... Afinal somos amigos, certo?_

Shun respira fundo e recupera a calma depois do ataque histérico: Beeeemm... Eu não ligo mais, é pura criancice! Eu sei que não sou nada disso que eles me chamam. Não sou bunda-mole, fracote, boiol

(Dark: Ok, entendemos! Pára de contar seus podres ou você pode perder suas fãs.)

Shun ignora Dark, pigarreia e continua: Como eu dizia antes de ser interrompido, eu sou imune à essas coisas. É pura inveja do pessoal, só porque tenho zilhões de fãs e sou lindo, educado, bem vestido, tenho bom-gosto, carisma e além de tantas e tantas outras qualidades, eu sou modesto! – joga o cabelo pro lado.

(Dark: Quanta modéstia... Mais um pouco e supera a minha!)

_**Ser mais determinado e convicto das minhas atitudes...** Assim as pessoas me levarão a sério._

Shun: Consegui!! – saltita pela casa, animado - Um dia desses, por exemplo, a galera disse "Vamos comer pizza!", mas eu tava afim de comer churrasco coreano. Daí eu disse "Vamos comer churrasco coreano!". Então fomos até à Pizza Hut! Eu comi pizza porque lá, o Seiya me explicou que tinha acabado a pizza de churrasco coreano. Mas a pizza de pepperoni deles estava ótima – sente a barriga roncar - Quando eu contei isso pra June e pro Ikki os dois ficaram tão felizes. O Ikki ficou vermelho como um pimentão e saiu de casa ventando... A June pegou o chicote e ai... Isso não vem ao caso... – sorrisinho pervo.

(Dark: Ugh XX Acho que sou obrigada a concordar com os dois XD)

_**Dar um chega pra lá definitivo no Afrodite: **Ele tá arruinando a (pouca) credibilidade que eu tenho ¬¬_

**E a ficwritter pede tempo pro juiz!! Pensamentos da Dark XDDD**

**Dark:** O mais adequado seria **"pouca" **ou **"nenhuma"**!

**Shun:** Ei!! Quer parar de se meter na **minha **fic?

**Dark:** E por quê? A razão da **"sua"** fic existir são as minhas lindas mãozinhas de dedos delgados e devidamente pintadas (Aliás, que tal esse lilás que estou usando hoje?) e especialmente do meu cérebro privilegiado XD Deveria me agradecer por eu fazer uma fic com você, quando na verdade eu poderia estar com o meu lindo Saguinha! – começa a sonhar acordada.

**Shun:** Ugh!! Estou começando a me enjoar dessas paga paus daquele maníaco grego! Mas desse jeito você vai deturpar as minhas resoluções de 2006!! Eu não escrevi que tenho "pouca credibilidade"! Já que resolveu fazer uma fic comigo, seja sincera!

**Dark:** Ugh!! Odeio essa cara tristonha que você faz... Desde a época da Manchete eu realmente odeio ver isso!! Tenho vontade de bater em você – surto de riso escandaloso -HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Shun:** Que medoooo!! dessa risada – se encolhe num canto - Ok... Você é a ficwritter mais grosseirona que já vi! Me recuso a trabalhar com você! – vira as costas e vai embora.

**Dark:** E quem precisa de você, pé de alface?! Quitandeiro de quinta!! Ei, isso rimou! – ri da própria piada infame - Ei, Shun!! Volta aqui... A minha amiga secreta gosta de você!! Volta aqui muleque!!

**Shun pára:** Você vai escrever somente a verdade e nada mais que a verdade?

**Dark:** Sim, eu juro! - cruza os dedos atrás das costas

**Shun:** Tá... Ok, eu volto! Mas sem piadinhas! – a encara desconfiado.

**Dark:** Escuta, filhão... Caso não tenha notado, isso aqui é uma fic comédia, tirando uma com a sua fuça!

**Shun:** Tira uma com a minha fuça usando a verdade ou então eu

**Dark, imita a voz dele:** "eu choro e chamo o IKKKKKKIIIIIIIII!!!"

**Shun:** EU TE ODEIO!!

**Dark:** Idem – ri mais - Escolha bi: Ou uma fic com você, ou um fanart com você... E acredite, tenho especialidade em acabar com você de qualquer maneira -surto de riso escandaloso 2, a revanche! - HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Shun:** Argh!!! Opções péssimas... Que tal dar um abraço ou um aperto de mão na Hamiko?

**Dark:** Hã... – cruza os braços e fica pensativa - NÃO!!!! – ri da cara de besta que ele ficou - Até pensei nisso, pra ser sincera, mas eu nunca falei com ela, nem sei onde ela mora e daí deve pegar mal eu chegar numa ilustre desconhecida e agarrá-la XD Ainda mais pra mim que prefere agarrá-**LO**!! Prefiro masculino, de ombros largos e singular... Se for plural também pode ser! – volta a sonhar acordada.

**Shun:** Ugh again! Poupe-me de detalhes sórdidos – faz cara de nojo - Vamos prosseguir a fic.

**Dark:** Sábia escolha, darling!!

**Shun:** Darling é a #$$&¨&¨!!!!!

**Dark:** Sou foda!

**Apita o árbitro e o jogo... Quero dizer, a fic continua!!**

_**Dar um chega pra lá definitivo no Afrodite: **Ele tá arruinando a **credibilidade** que eu tenho (texto editado pelo Shun!)_

Shun: Eu consegui também ! Ou melhor, o Ikki conseguiu! Meu irmão é tãããoooo legal, tãããooo forte, tãããããooo demais!!! – olhos com super-hiper-mega-ultra-blaster brilho das organizações Tabajara – Eu não sei bem o que o Ikki fez, mas o Afrodite tava de novo me enchendo o saco com aquele papo de jardineiro dele... Daí o Ikki apareceu bufando (coitado, às vezes meu irmão tem falta de ar e por isso parece que tá bufando), pegou o Frô delicadamente e saiu. Quando o Frô voltou, ele tornou a falar comigo de outras coisas, mas estranhamente começou a falar fino... O Frô me contou que tava com amidalite e me deu um tchauzinho e nunca mais me importunou!

Ele pega os pompons (que misteriosamente surgiram diante de si) e começa a pular e a agitá-los, como as líderes de torcida americanas.

Shun: VALEW IKKIIIIIIIII!!! AI LÓVE IUUUU BROW!!! Aliás, agora que eu reparei... O Afrodite nunca sarou da amidalite... Tadinho – faz cara de choro.

_E o mais importante: **SER RESPEITADO PELAS PESSOAS!!** Tô cansando de ouvir piadinhas comigo, de ser o fracote e peso-morto do grupo! Poxa, eu sou um cara legal e dou o melhor de mim nas coisas... Por que ninguém vê isso?_

Shun: O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ????????!!!!!!!!!! SOU UM FRACASSOOOOOO!!! TÁ LEGAL, EU ADMITO!!! NENHUMA DAS MINHAS RESOLUÇÕES DE 2006 FORAM BEM SUCEDIDAS!! EU CONTINUO DANDO PROBLEMAS PRO MEU IRMÃO, EU NÃO FAÇO NADA DE ÚTIL A NÃO SER VER TV, MINHA NAMORADA DEVE TÁ DE SACO CHEIO DE MIM POR SÓ LEVAR ELA PRA PROGRAMA DE ÍNDIO, ELA DEVE ESTAR ME TRAINDO E PRA ISSO USA O CHICOTE EM SEJA LÁ QUEM FOR!! OS MEUS AMIGOS ME ZOAM, EU NÃO TENHO COMPETÊNCIA PRA ARRANJAR UM EMPREGO, O AFRODITE COM AMIDALITE E TUDO CONTINUA A ME ENCHER O SACO E EU NÃO SOU RESPEITADO PELAS PESSOAAAAAAASSSSSS!!! BUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

(Dark: Ei, Shun! Pára de chorar ai!! Aqui em Sampa tá o maior aguaceiro e você ainda quer molhar minha casa?!)

Shun dá um salto em direção à porta do apartamento e a tranca.

Dark: Ugh!! Quase acertou minha cara! Ok, pivete, é por tua conta e risco... Fica ai chorando sozinho! Panaca!! – riu e vai embora.

Shun: E A-AGO-GORA... E AGORA... E AGORAAA TEM UMA FICWRITTER MÁ ME ZOANDOOOOOOOOO!!!

Voz misteriosa: VOCÊ É SEMPRE ZOADO PELOS SEUS AMIGOS??

Shun: Sim! – espantado com o poder divinatório daquela voz - Quem tá ai? –olha pros lados e vê que tá passando um comercial de TV.

Mostra um cara todo f&&¨& (ferrado... Sim, não usarei palavrões... É uma fic de respeito, embora ninguém respeite o protagonista...) nas piores situações. Vestindo camisa do Palmeiras no meio da torcida da Fiel, abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa e sendo soterrado por homens que a mulher cata, pisando em bosta de cachorro e caindo de cara na lama e genéricos...)

Voz do comercial: SUA MINA TÁ TE CHIFRANDO?

Shun: Infelizmente, acho que sim! – faz cara de choro e morde os lábios querendo se conter.

Voz insistente: TODO MUNDO SE DÁ BEM, MENOS VOCÊ?

Shun balança a cabeça confirmando.

Voz com vontade de rir do cavaleiro: SUA VIDA É A MAIS COMPLETA MERDA?

Shun: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!! – as lágrimas começam a rolar

Voz gargalhando: NINGUÉM TE RESPEITA, SEU OTÁRIO? – perde a voz de tanto rir.

Shun: Poxa... Também não precisa ofender! – começa a chorar copiosamente.

Voz, pigarreia: Aham... Como eu dizia... SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM!!!! CHEGOU O SUPER REVOLUCIONÁRIO MUDATOR DE HÁBITOR TABAJARA!!! O único que muda sua vida com a velocidade de um pensamento!!

Shun, sorri desdenhoso: Hunf... Os cavaleiros de ouro se movimentam à velocidade da luz!

Voz, nervoso: Quer calar a boca e me ouvir, caralho?

Shun: Desculpe. – fica cabisbaixo como uma criança repreendida.

Voz: Se me interromper de novo, vai se fu

Dark: Ow voz misteriosa! Sem palavras de baixo calão aqui valew? É uma fic de família!!

Voz: Ugh!! Como eu dizia, vou deixar você se... (consulta o dicionário de sinônimos para palavras de baixo calão Tabajara) Deixarei que o senhor tenha a bondade de ir se fuder... Por obséquio, claro.

Dark: Agora melhorou! – sorri, satisfeita.

Shun, espantado: Ei como você entrou aqui?

Dark: Fácil... Sou de gêmeos e como eu vivo com o Saguinha ele me ensinou como fazer para vagar por ai, pelas dimensões paralelas!!

Shun: Não é mais fácil você admitir que simplesmente é a autora disso e pode entrar e sair daqui?

Dark: Oh! – cara de perva – Entrar e sair?

Shun, com cara de horrorizado: Argh!!! Faz o prólogo acabar logo, ok? Quero meus sais de banho, você tá me estressando muito, sua louca!!

Dark, sorri sádica: Ok... Só porque desejo ver você nas enrascadas que eu imaginei!!

Voz do comercial, pigarreia: Aham... Posso continuar ou as gracinhas querem trocar receitas de bolo?

Dark: Parei, tô fora dessa coisa de Amélia! Divirta-se ai com o coitadinho! – sai.

Shun: Tá vendo? Tá vendo? Até uma desconhecida me zoa!!! – volta a chorar - IKKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Voz do comercial – gota – Hã... Onde eu parei no script mesmo? – folheia as páginas apressado – Ah!! Achei! CHEGOU O SUPER REVOLUCIONÁRIO MUDATOR DE HÁBITOR TABAJARA!!! O único que muda sua vida com a velocidade de um pensamento! Com o mudator de hábitor Tabajara sua vida vai mudar!!! Basta você comprar os cds e o livro que acompanha e ensina a nova estratégia para você mudar a sua vida!!

Shun: Isso é livro de auto-ajuda?

Voz: Mas é claro que não! Este é um método estrangeiro totalmente eficaz criado por Josiscreides Uooshinton!!!

Shun: Puxa... É gringo mesmo – olhos ultrabrilhantes

Voz, falando consigo mesmo: Mais outro otário que caiu – volta a falar com Shun - Ligue agora mesmo para 0800- meia mole- meia dura e sua vida mudará! Ligando agora mesmo, ganhará inteiramente grátis o aparelho de som para ouvir o Cd!!!

Shun: E quanto é? Quanto é? – pega a carteira e sai uma clássica mosquinha de dentro

Mosquinha pica Shun na bochecha: ISSO PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A NUNCA MAIS ME PRENDER AI DENTRO!! ZZZZZZZZ- zuniu e foi embora

Shun, esfrega o local picado: Argh!!! Cansei!! Nem que eu roube, mas vou adquirir isso!!

Voz: Adquira agora mesmo o Mudator de Hábitor Tabajara por apenas 9999999,99 reais!!

Shun: Reais? What?

Voz: Porra, mas tu é burro!! - uma mão sai da Tv e dá um pedala em Shun – Josiscreide lá é nome de gringo?! Josiscreide é brazuca e real é a moeda dos brasileiros!!

Shun, massageia a cabeça: Não precisava ter me dado um pedala!!

Voz, irada: PÁRA DE CHORAR PIVETE E LIGA LOGO &$#(&#!!!!

Shun: Irc – se encolhe assustado - Digo, IKKKKIIIIIII!! O CARA DA TV TÁ SENDO MAU COMIGO!!! – faz pose de donzela indefesa – Ikki? – olha em volta – Poxa, o mano tá ficando velho... Antigamente, ele era realmente pontual. Era só eu gritar e ele aparecia. Bons tempos... – sonha acordado - Ok, eu ligo!

Imediatamente, Shun pula pro telefone e pede para a telefonista o Revolucionário, o Incrível, o Fabuloso, o Impensável, o

Dark: Ei, seu narrador de ¨$$#!!! Pára de usar as minhas falas!! Você já fez seu papel aqui, tá fora! Dispensado otário! Vaza!

Voz, revoltada: Vou reclamar pro SCF!!!

Dark: SCF? OO What a hell?!

Voz: Sindicato dos Coadjuvantes de Fic!!

Dark: Pode ir!! – riu - Eu até conheço o presidente, fui eu quem criou um dos caras que só aparece pra tomar porrada em "One Man Dream Project" e também para pagar uma pro meu persona em "One Man Dream"!! Além disso, eu também criei um outro persona que

Shun pigarreia: Cof, cof! Aham!!!

Dark: Que foi?

Shun: Essa fic é de Saint Seiya e estrelada por mim!! – joga os cabelos cheio de charme - Pára de fazer marketing pessoal sua oportunista!

Dark: Ok, ok... Se não a menina chora! – riu debochada.

Shun ignora: E então? Vamos continuar? Onde parou?

Dark, consulta o roteiro: Ah!! Tá aqui!

Imediatamente, Shun pula pro telefone e pede para a telefonista o Revolucionário, o Incrível, o Fabuloso, o Impensável Mudator de Hábitor Tabajara!!

Assim que desliga o telefone, a campainha toca.

Shun, corre pra abrir a porta: Obaa!! Aposto que é o Mudator de Hábitor!!! – olhos ultrabrilhantes – Quem é? – abre a porta ao mesmo tempo.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda recebe uma torta na cara

Shun: Hã – confuso, ele lambe os lábios – Baunilha!!

Menina, espantada: Ei!! Quem é você? Você não tava comigo no programa "Passa ou Repassa"!

Shun: Ih, fia... Tá desatualizada, heim? Esse programa nem existe mais... Se bem que os apresentadores continuam enchendo nosso saco aos fins de semana.

Menina: Ok, devolva a minha torta... – estende a mão - Tenho que jogar na cara de outra pessoa!

Shun: Já era filhona!! – bate a porta na cara e tranca – Hmm... Baunilha rox!! – passa a mão no rosto e a lambe

Repentinamente, uma bigorna cai no meio da sala (é um clássico dos desenhos da Warner Bros) e acerta o pé do pobre cavaleiro

Shun, pula num pé só: BUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! TUDO EU, TUDO EU!!

O cavaleiro deu uma bica na bigorna e machucou ainda mais o pé.

Shun: BUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! IKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

_Algumas horas depois..._

Shun secou a casa (acabou sendo alagada por causa de uma certa pessoa que ficou chorando como uma mulherzinha) e pegou a bigorna pra jogar no lixo. Então ele notou que tinha algo amarrado na bigorna.

Era uma caixa pequena e nela lia-se "Para Shun. Mudator de Hábitor Tabajara"

Shun: Puxa!! Como eles são rápidos!!! Eeeeeeee!! – pulou pela casa, contente

Abriu a caixa curioso quando de repente...

Shun: AAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!! QUE SUSTO!!!!!

Andrômeda foi nocauteado por uma daquelas caixas de criança, que tem uma mola e algo bizarro salta na cara.

Voz do comercial: Vingança... Doce vingança HAHAHAHAHA

Dark dá uma voadora no dono da voz: Vaza daqui seu merda!! Quem dá risada maligna aqui sou **eu**!!! HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA

Shun: BUAAAAAAA!! CANSEI!! TODOS SÃO MAUS COMIGO!! Quer saber de uma coisa? CANSEI!!!! CANSEI DE SER ZOADO!!! DE SER HUMILHADO!! ESTÁ DECIDIDO!! SEREI UM NOVO HOMEM!! – fez a pose clássica de decisão de personagem de anime/manga – AGORA TODOS VÃO ME RESPEITAR!!! CHEGA DO SHUN BONZINHO, DO SHUN CAPACHO, DO SHUN CHORÃO!!!! CHEGA DESSA PALHAÇADA!!!

A sala do apartamento de Shun e Ikki mudou para um fundo flamejante alternado, ora pelas chamas de um espírito decidido, ora por um fundo de sol nascente, tudo bem ao estilo nipônico.

Shun: É ISSO AEEE!!! – fazendo outra pose de Super Sentai – COM DEUS COMO MINHA TESTEMUNHA, EU NUNCA MAIS VOU PASSAR FOME NA VIDA!!!

Dark: Hã... Só pra constar, aqui é uma fic de Saint Seiya, não de "E o vento levou". Muito bem... Agora até sinto orgulho de você!! – bate palmas empolgada – Agindo como um homem!! Que orgulho!! Meu filho!! – enxuga uma lágrima discreta.

Shun: Então vou agir como homem!! Não te admito mais dando as caras na **minha **fic!! Vaza daqui!! – empurra Dark pra longe.

Dark: Aieee!! Sua bruta!

Ele pega o telefone e fala pra si mesmo enquanto disca irritado:

Shun: Vai ver só... Vou mostrar o novo homem que serei!! Ficam ai me zoando, só porque sou gentil e sensível acham que sou gay e o caralho a quatro?! Vão ver só!

**_E agora? O que acontecerá? Será que Shun vai processar a Organização Tabajara? Será que Dark voltará a meter o bedelho na história? Como será esse novo homem que Shun deseja se tornar?_**

_**Não percam o próximo capítulo dessa fic \o/**_


End file.
